Phenomenon
by Kagome6932
Summary: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player Sasori is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and t
1. Concert

**Author's Note**: Hey, this story will be my first ItachiSakura story. I kind of got the idea recently so I'm just going along with what comes next in my mind…..so as u know, don't be expecting anything to great I guess.

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story…..well in the mean time.

"Hey Itachi you ready for the big concert….yeah." asked Deidara. Itachi looked at Deidara for a quick second before turning around again

"Hai, go inform the other band member that we are almost ready to start".

"Ok…Yeah" He then went to look for the other and informed them of the progress.

"Hn"

Itachi then took a peek threw the curtain to see the thousands of people out in the stadium cheering for them to come out. He then smirked then walked off to find the rest of the band members as well. 'This is going to be a big one tonight; this is the most that I've seen so far.'

"I better hurry, I don't want to be late for the concert." said Sakura. She was currently getting ready to go see the famous band Phenomenon. They were and all boys rock band. They consisted of Itachi the lead vocalist (he plays guitar also), Deidara the bass guitar player, Sasori the guitarist, Kisame plays the drums and Tobi who is the pianist. The manger is a new person known to the world; all that they currently know is that they call him Leader. Even behind all the aspects, there already very famous and they've only been known for like a month.

"I still can't believe that I got front row tickets! This is going to be so great." said Sakura. Sakura was currently wearing tight low ride jeans with a dark purplish belt, a black tank top with lace and the bottom and at the top. Over the tank top was a light purple low cut shirt that had short sleeves that sagged below here shoulders. She had put on black bangles and a silver watch that was given to her before her parents died; also earrings and a necklace. A light blue hat and some black Nike sneakers **(Go look in my page to she what she was wearing if u couldn't understand the description)**. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading out to the concert.

Sakura is 21 years old. She lives by herself in a two story house. Her mother and father were killed in a car accident. They lucky left Sakura a lot of money in there will so she doesn't have any problems living. She walked out to her motorcycle out in the drive away. It looked very new even though it wasn't, it was a slick silver and she cherished it with her life **(picture in my profile)**. She was then off to the concert

Sakura got there a couple minutes early parked her car and went to the entrance, gave the guard her ticket and then went to her front row seat waiting for the show to start

"Okay guys get ready, were on in three minutes" said the Leader. He then walked off.

Itachi and the rest were ready to start. Itachi was wearing a white button up shirt, he left the first three buttons down and the last two, had some black jeans and a red tie that was hanging loosely around his neck **(p.i.m.p.…lets see if u could guess what that stands for all those smart people out there) (Oh and I'm being lazy right now so could u just imagine what the rest of the group is wearing thanks) **They walk on stage and everyone went wild.

Itachi then noticed a pink haired girl in the front row, which he though was odd fro someone to have pink hair but he brushed it off.

All the band members took there places.

"HEY IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE BEST CONCERT YOU'LL EVER BEEN TOO!!!" yelled Itachi. The crowed answered back a loud 'yes' and cheered. Itachi then looked at Sakura, which she noticed and the blushed. 'I can't believe he's looking straight at meoh my god he is so cute'

"WELL THAT'S GOOD BECAUSE WE HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU LATER ON IN THE SHOW." He then looked out into the crowed and smiled which made many girls faint.

"OK NOW LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!!!!!!!" yelled Itachi. He looked at the band and mouthed 'Phenomenon' and they all nodded there head.

The music then started to announce that they will begin

If you like us,   
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
And let's go  
Destination for navigation,  
Man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination

Down,   
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how   
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,   
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

During the pause for the music, Itachi looked straight at Sakura watching her dance and started to smirk. 'I think I found the perfect one for our little surprise.' He then started to sing again still looking at her.

Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us,  
They want to bite us,  
Inject the virus.  
Raise up ya lighters,   
Praise to the righteous,  
Need you to guide us,  
GET PREPARED TO GO

If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside is,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
AND LET'S GO

Down,   
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how   
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,   
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

Can't take it anymore,  
Shake until we move the floor,  
What are we waiting for?  
LET'S GO  
Tired of being ordinary,  
Don't care if there's people staring,  
I'll rely on your strength to carry me on.  
I'm not invisible like you,  
Next time things get a little messed up,  
I'll shine but I'll never be see-through.  
I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

He then started to whisper. He kneeled and sang the lyrics hiding his face behind his long black hair.

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
And let's show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,

He got up and looked at the crowed giving them a piercing glare making then yell even more. 'The same thing every time' he thought.

Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

You move to this phenomenon  
You move to this phenomenon

At the end the whole crowd was going crazy screaming for more. But Itachi had other plans in mind.

"ok, ok hold your horses were going to play some more but its time for that little surprise I had in mind." Said Itachi. He then looked around at the anxious faces.

"Ok, here's the deal, our lead guitarist is leaving now to go do some important business." Everyone aww'ed but was stopped short by Itachi. "But the good news is that we are going to pick someone from the audience to help us out and take Sasori's place for the rest of the show"

Everyone was then jumping up and down trying to be seen so they could play with the band. Put unfortunately he already had someone in mind. He jumped down from the stage and then started to walk around acting like he was still looking for someone. He the stopped in front of Sakura and said "I think I found the perfect person to play with us, what's your name cheery blossom" he pointed the microphone towards her. She blushed and answered "Sakura" Itachi then smirked. "Well isn't that a coincidence, do u know how to play the guitar Sakura." Sakura thought that she was going to faint right then and there. She answered "Yes I do, very well if I might add" Itachi raised an eyebrow "well then lets go, you're going to replace Sasori for today" He then grabbed her hand and almost dragged her onto the stage, then he pushed her towards Sasori and winked at her, making her blush in the process.

Sasori took off his guitar and handed it to Sakura and then whispered in her ear "You had better no mess up little girl, everyone is watching" after that he waved to the screaming crowd and walked off to the backstage.

Itachi walked over to her and whispered "ok here's what were going to do, first 'Riot', then 'Last Resort' then 'To be loved', you think you can handle that" he looked at her. Sakura then smiled and nodded putting on the guitar and tuning it. He then left from beside her and walked back to his place.

"Ok guys are you ready for the next song that were performing with Sakura" Everyone the screamed. "Ok then lets get started now shall we?"

When the music started Sakura then showed all of them what she could do, and she was very good to, almost better than Sasori at least.

Itachi then looked at the crowed and started to sing his heart out.

If you feel so empty  
So used up so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy so dirty  
so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Sakura was just in her own world now, she was doing better than Itachi had expected. He then walked over to her looked her in the face and started to sing the remaining lyrics as if sing it only for her. She was blushing like made but kept on playing anyways.

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

The song finished and everyone was crazier than before. "Hey everyone, I'm sorry but were going to take a short eight minute break, well be back shortly." Itachi then looked at Sakura signaling for her to follow the rest of the band members before she got left on stage all by herself.

**Cliffy…..**

**Ok, ok and no that was a rip off I could have wrote more but you'll have to wait till next time. In the mean time, how did you like it was it bad, good, awesome, or horrible. Please review. I would really like to know.**

**Before I forget, the lyrics that are going to be used for this chapter and then next chapter are listed in order below**

**Thousand Foot Krutch-Phenomenon**

**ThreeDaysGrace-Riot**

**PapaRoach-Last Resort**

**PapaRoach-To Be Loved**

**Ok that's it for now but anyways back to the point, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think so I know that I can continue writing this story or now. It will be much appreciated.**

**OK THEN NOW JA NE!!!**

**KAGOME6932**


	2. The Accident

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone!!! As I promised I'm still continuing this story. I really think that it has some promise to it; I really hope you like it.

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story…..well in the mean time.

**Back to Sasori**

"I'd better hurry, I don't want to get there to late" said Sasori who was currently rushing towards his new 2007 Infiniti G Sedan. He rode separate from the other band members because of where he was going after the concert. He was going towards his old home in Kyoto to check on the place, to see if everything was still intact. This was a regular thing for him because he did it 3 times every year. He was currently driving when another car cut in front of him making him swerve off to the left. He was trying to get the car back into a straight position but it was too late. He went over a ledge to the far left, crashing into some rocks making the car explode.

( '') ('') ('' ) ( '') ('') ('' ) ( '') ('') ('' ) ( '') ('') ('' )

**Backstage with the Band**

"Hey pinky, that was good guitar playing out there, almost better than Sasori. Where did u learn to play like that" asked Kisame while lying on the coach with his eyes closed.

"Well you see I kind of taught myself to play when I was 15." said Sakura with a big smile.

Everyone looked at her like something just bit off her head except for Itachi who still had on a blank face.

"So your telling me that you taught yourself how to play that good…yeah!!!! Yelled Deidara. "Yup" replied Sakura. "You see I couldn't afford guitar lesson at that age because my parents had died in a car accident when I was around the age of 10 and I couldn't access my banking account until I was 18, so I just decided to learn by myself, I studied guitar players and everything. It's just a miracle that I turned out to be this good." Sakura then looked at Itachi to see if he would have any reaction, which also came out a negative.

**Inner Sakura: He may be cute but he needs to show some emotion once in a while or his face will get stuck like that.**

_**Outer Sakura: There must be a reason for him being like that, no one could not show emotion without there being some reason behind it all, I wonder what it could be.**_

**Inner Sakura: Who knows, maybe you'll be able to find out some day, since you're in love with him and all.**

_**Outer Sakura: AM NOT**_

**Inner Sakura: ARE TOO**

_**AM NOT**_

**ARE TOO**

_**AM NOT AND THIS DESCUSION IS OVER!!!**_

Deidara was currently snapping his fingers in front of Sakura's face since it seems like she blanked out. "Hey, Sakura are you in there, yeah?" Sakura finally snapped out of it. "Sorry about that, it happens sometimes. So what were you asking me?"

"Who did you live with when your parents died, yeah?" Asked Deidara

"Oh, I lived with my Aunt but now I live by myself." Relied Sakura

"Hn, enough with the questions. Where on in two minutes." Said Itachi who got up from his seat and left.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura asked Kisame. "Yeah he is."

They were all currently back on stage listening to all of the fans screaming there names and holding up signs.

"OK GUYS WERE BACK AND READY TO START." Itachi yelled into the mike. Everyone responded by yelling louder than before. "OK HERE GOES OUR NEXT SONG WHICH IS 'LAST RESORT' ENJOY!"

The music started.

Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
this is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort,  
suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight   
and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin   
Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another   
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
a href" nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying  
I cant go on living this way 

Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort  
suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I cant go on living this way  
cant go on, living this way, nothings all……… right.

At the end Itachi looked at Sakura winked at her, and mouthed that she did a 'good job'. The next song was starting up so he looked away at her and looked straight at the crowd again.

Listen up  
turn it up and rock it out  
party on  
i wanna hear to scream and shout!

Itachi started to jump up and down getting everyone in the audience to do so also, he was getting everyone pumped up.

This is real, as real as it gets  
i came to get down to get some fucking respect!

taking it back to the hardcore level  
i'd rather be ready for some battles in the metal  
taking it back to the hardcore level  
better be ready for some battles in the metal 

Everyone was trying to touch Itachi now. But he just backed up closer to Sakura, they were both smiling at each other, both were feeling the music. 

Go!

Whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
Whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
Whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

i want domination!!!!  
i want your submission!!!  
i see you're not resistin!!!  
to this temptation!!!!  
ive got one confesion!!!

a love deprivation!!!!  
i've got a jet black heart  
that's all fucked up and it's fallin apart!!!!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

i've got another confession!!!!  
i fell to temptation!!!  
and there is no question!!!!  
there's some connection!!!  
i've got to follow my heart no matter how far!!!!  
i've gotta roll the dice never look back and never think twice!!!

Whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
Whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
Whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

take the past burn it up and let it go!!!!  
carry on i'm stronger than you'll ever know!!!  
thats the deal you get no respect!!!!  
your gonna get yours you better watch your fuckin neck!!!!!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
Whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

**To be continued.  
**

**Cliffy…..**

**OMG….what's going to happen in the next chapter!!! I'm really starting to like this story. I think I'll keep it.**

**Before I forget, the lyrics that are going to be used for this chapter are listed in order below**

**PapaRoach-Last Resort**

**PapaRoach-To Be Loved**

**Ok that's it for now but anyways back to the point, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and thank you too these people who reviewed my story for the last chapter.**

**midnight-stars101**

**Aiyo Rei**

**Frozen Darkness**

**the slient one**

**OK THEN NOW JA NE!!!**

**KAGOME6932**


	3. Death

**Author's Note**: It's been a while hasn't it. Well I'm sorry but I've just been busy with my finals, but here's another chapter for the mean time.

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story…..well in the mean time.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3: Death

"Ok, now for our next song which is our last is dedicated to all of you that just needs to be loved in some kind of way"

The music started and Itachi took a deep breath and sang his heart out.

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

_**Inner Sakura: Isn't this song ironic, it kind of relates to our life.**_

_**Outer Sakura: Shut up, I'm trying to play.**__  
_  
Go!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

'He got some serious past problems. I would like to know about those problems he has, maybe he's not a fridge after all.' said Sakura

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

After song Itachi gave the audience a quick thank you and walked off the stage quickly. 'I wonder what's got into him' said Sakura as she quickly followed in his steps and caught up to him.

"Hey Itachi wait up, what happened back there, you looked pretty upset" said Sakura. Itachi stopped and turned to look back at her and gave her a deadly glare that could kill her right where she stood. "Stay out of grown ups business little cherry blossom, no one told you to worry about me. So do me a favor and worry about yourself" said Itachi walking away again. Now Sakura didn't like the way he talked to her so she ran up to him and grabbed his wrists making him stop in his tracks. "Hey, what are you getting mad at me for, I just wanted to know what was up with you, so far all I've seen you do is mope around and give everyone glares, what's your……"

Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence because in an instant she was roughly pushed against the wall by Itachi who was dangerously closes to her body. He then held her by her arms securing then and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' you should probably take that advice and stay out of my business cherry blossom or there will be consequences to your actions" said Itachi. Before she even relies it, he let go of her and walked to the backstage room leaving her there looking bewildered at what just happened. She then saw someone go in the backstage room also, and he looked like he was in distress. I walked back into the room with everyone else to see shocked faces from every member except for Itachi of course.

"What do you mean he died" yelled Kisame. They were all looking surprised and depressed. "I'm sorry but he was transferred to the hospital already and they tried to revive him but they failed." Said the man as he left the room.

"This can't happen now, our band is just now getting the recognition we need. If Sasori is dead, who will be our lead guitarist?" Said Deidara

"We'll worry about that later. We need to prepare the funeral for Sasori" said Itachi as he walked out of the room.

Sakura looked around at everybody feeling the uneasiness all around.

"Umm…. So what can I do for the time being" said Sakura with shyness. Everyone then turned to look at her.

To be continued. 

**Cliffy…..**

**OMG….what's going to happen in the next chapter. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**The lyrics that are used for this chapter are listed in order below**

**PapaRoach-To Be Loved**

**Ok that's it for now but anyways back to the point, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**OK THEN NOW JA NE!!!**

**KAGOME6932**


	4. New member maybe

**Author's Note:** Ok here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you like it!

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story…..well in the mean time.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3: New band member….maybe

**Recap**

"Umm…. So what can I do for the time being" said Sakura with shyness. Everyone then turned to look at her.

**Present time**

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, the concert is over and this really doesn't concern you. We can take care of the rest." said Kisame. Sakura looked surprised and angry. "No, I want to help too even though I really didn't know the guy I still feel like I should do something to help. Please let me help I really would like to." pleaded Sakura.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other as if deciding whether or not she could be a help to the band.

"Well since Sasori is now dead, we would need another lead guitarist. It would be a hassle and a waste of our time to have auditions to find a new one. Maybe Sakura can qualify for the job, yeah" said Deidara. "This is true but we will have to consult with Itachi about this idea of ours. You know he doesn't take well to new people." Said Kisame

**With Itachi**

"Yes thank you, this Saturday…..ok yes good-bye." Itachi hung up the cell phone finished with the preparations for Sasori's funeral ceremony. "Now with all that out of the way, we need to worry about getting a new lead guitarist. This is going to be difficult and troubling trying to find someone in time for our next concert." said Itachi as he walked back to the room with the others in it. As he walked in he saw Sakura still in the room sitting on one of the chairs talking to Kisame and Deidara. "I finished the preparations for the funeral, its going to be this Saturday and what are you still doing here blossom, shouldn't you be going home. None of this really concerns you" said Itachi with a glare.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other, nodded and looked at Itachi. "Me and Kisame have been thinking about how were going to get a new lead guitarist and we think we already found a new one, yeah." Said Deidara

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And who might be this person your talking about?" asked Itachi.

"Sakura." Said both Deidara and Kisame

Itachi then looked at Sakura with a piercing gaze.

"Uhhh…" said Sakura

"…." Said Itachi

"Sooooo….what do you think" said Kisame

"Hn….ok on one condition" said Itachi after a while.

"Really you actually agreed, yeah, I mean umm…what's the condition." Said Deidara quickly since Itachi was glaring at him.

"She will have to go under a test, I will compose 3 new songs and with those songs she will have to prove to me whether she good enough or not." said Itachi. Then he looked directly at Sakura. "Do you except this challenge cherry blossom." Sakura looked dazed for a second then quickly answered, "Of course I will, this is a chance of a life time."

"Oh, and can you sing fairly well." asked Itachi. "Yup, I took singing lessons when my parents were alive, why." asked Sakura. "Well if u like I might just compose a song for both of us to sing if that's alright with you." answered Itachi. Sakura had a bewildered look on her face along with Deidara and Kisame. "Um, yea that would be awesome, thanks." replied Sakura. "Think nothing of it if you actually pass the test, a girl in the band could get us a lot of publicity." said Itachi.

"So when do you want to test me." asked Sakura.

"Two days from now would be enough time, I'm leaving, Deidara will give you the address to our house. Be there around 12:00 and don't be late or else you'll automatically fail the test." said Itachi as he walked out of the room and out of the building. "Here's the address, you should probably be going home now, yeah" said Deidara. He and Kisame had already left the room so now Sakura was there alone. After her little moment she went to her motorcycle and drove off home to practice more for the little test they were going to give her

"This is such a once in a life time opportunity, I hope I don't screw it up" said Sakura as she drove off.

To be continued.

**OMG….what's going to happen in the next chapter. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**The lyrics that are used for this chapter are listed in order below……No song lyrics today.**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody I really appreciate it. And let me tell you funeral preparations are a great hassle, there not to be taken lightly. I should know my dad died this February and it has been hard ever since. sighs but anyways review, review, review and ill have another chapter up sooner.**

**OK THEN NOW JA NE!!!**

**KAGOME6932**


	5. It all Begins

**Author's Note:** Ok here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you like it!

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story…..well in the mean time.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 4: It all Begins

It was currently 11:55 a.m. and Sakura was in front of the biggest mansion that she has ever seen. The mansion was 5 stories, and the front yard was huge. There was one limo parked out front along with another motorcycle. Sakura had woken up today around 11:00 totally forgetting that today was the day of the test with the band, she barely made it here on time. _"Well at least I made it here before 12:00"_ she thought. Totally bewildered she rode her bike up the gate and pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it" said the person on the other line. "It's Sakura, I was requested to be here today." said Sakura. "Oh, right I was tolled about you. Hold on one second please." said the other person. The gates then opened and then she sped off to the front where she saw an elderly man in a black suit. She parked her bike next to the other black one and walked towards the man. "Welcome Miss Sakura please follow me to the rehearsal room, Itachi and the others are waiting for you." said the butler. Sakura followed him past the living room where there was a giant screened plasma TV, a black leather couch and some other priceless items. They then headed up the stair were you could see about 8 doors on either side of the hallway, concealing secrets soon to be uncovered.

They then stopped at one burgundy door with the words 'Rehearsal Rooms' written in golden letters on the door. "Just knock and go in. Sorry to leave so sudden but I have other matters to handle. Good-bye Miss Sakura" said the butler as he bowed slightly and walked away. Sakura looked at where the butler once was then turned her eyes to the door '_Well here goes nothing.' _Sakura then knocked on the door three times and waited, then someone said 'Come in' and Sakura opened the door and walked in to be amazed. The room its self was amazing. Instruments lay neatly in one corner. There was a huge stage where it looked like the instruments they would be using were already set up. It looked like there was a recording room in the back also. The room was very huge in comparison to her own house. "Wow, this is totally cool" said Sakura in amazement.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" said someone behind her. She then turned around to realize that it was only Kisame. Deidara then walked up to her with music sheet and gave it to her. "Ok, you need to study these right now, you only have about 30 minutes do you think you could manage all that, yeah" asked Deidara. She looked at the music sheet humming to herself then looked up and smiled then said "Yea, no prob 30 minutes is enough thanks."

Itachi who had been very quite leaning against the stage then moved to walk up to her and when her past her he whispered in her ear "Don't disappointment cherry blossom; it would be a shame if u didn't get into the band." He then walked up to Deidara and Kisame telling them to practice for now.

**30 minutes later**

"Ok, I think that's enough rehearsing for now, everyone go to your instruments and get ready. For the first song which will be Chop Suey I will be playing my guitar also." said Itachi.

"I'm going to start it off, don't mess this up blossom" said Itachi as he looked at her. She nodded then took a deep breathe, and then the music began.

'_I can't believe she's actually doing this good._' thought Itachi.

Wake up (Wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to,

Why don't think you trust,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to DIE!!!

Wake up (Wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the (Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to,

Why don't think you trust,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to die

'_Wow, this song is so deep. I'm still wondering what happened in his past' _thought Sakura

Father (Father), Father (Father), Father (Father), Father (Father)!  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh!

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die...

The music then slowly faded away. Every turned to look at Sakura like she had something crawling on her face. "What?!" asked Sakura. "Nothing, nothing at all. That was amazing Sakura. You really did well, yeah!" said Deidara looking really amazed.

"We have two more songs to go; we don't have time to waste. It's time for our next song" said Itachi with a glare. _'I didn't really think that she would be that good and she only studied the music sheets in 30 minutes, damn.'_ thought Itachi.

"Ex's and Oh's now" said Itachi.

Sakura then started it off.

You took me home,  
I drank too much  
Cause of you my liver turned to dust  
Cold rust tastes  
Cold creeping cold pain  
Do you understand what I mean?  
When you feel your soul drop to the floor  
Like a hole  
Like an open bleeding sore  
Then you'll have bled like I bled  
And you'll have wept as I've wept

Suck me down, it's time to rock and roll  
Lets hit the bar, lets lose control  
One false move, you took me home  
One false move, and you're all alone

But it looks so good and it feels so nice  
I paid the price  
I'll cut you out just to hear you scream,  
Get away from, get away from me  
And I can feel my heartbeat racing,  
As I realize what I must do  
Get away from,  
Get away from,  
Get away from you

I should have turned and ran like hell  
Last time I got the taste of you  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
last time I got the taste of you  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through  
And I'll see we're through

'_I'm too good'_ Sakura congratulated herself.

You fell upon me like a plague  
Weakness sweet weakness  
But I digress  
After all this...  
You're just like all the rest

Suck me down  
It's time to rock and roll  
Let's hit the bar, let's lose control  
One false move, you took me home  
One false move, and you're alone

Sakura then turned around, looked at everyone and smiled. "Well, now how was that, I hope I didn't do too bad." Said Sakura with a smirk She then laughed and strum some notes on her guitar.

"Oh yeah, umm Itachi don't we have to both sing for the next song" asked Sakura. Itachi then looked at her and smirked. "Yeah we do cherry blossom, you up for it."

"Of course I am, that's what I came here for right." said Sakura with a smile.

**To be continued.  
**

xooxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The lyrics that are used for this chapter are listed in order below**

**Chop Suey! - System of Down**

**Ex's and Oh's- Atreyu**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody I really appreciate it. Its really good to know that many people read my story. Oh and before I forget, thanks for your concerns about my father the people listed below. Sorry if i forgot anyone**

**Crimson-Blossom794**

**Sesshomaru's lover for eternity**

**and that anonymous lol.**

**OK THEN NOW JA NE!!!**

**KAGOME6932**


	6. Authors Note

THIS IS AM IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

OK I KNOW THAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR THIS STORY IN LIKE MONTHs..BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY AND WHAT NOT, BUT I KNOW THATS EXCUSE. I PLAN TO GET MY RESPONSIBLITIES ON TRACK AND CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. ALSO IM DECIDING UPON WRITING A NEW STORY.

BASCIALLY THIS STORY WILL BE AN REANCTMENT OR STEP UP OR STEP UP 2:THE STREETS. THE THING ABOUT IT IS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ANIME TO WRITE IT ABOUT. A NARUTO ITACHI/SAKURA PARING OR TO PICK INUYAHSA/KAGOME. I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP AT THIS POINT BUT I NEED TO MAKE A DECISION AND QUICK .FOR EVERYONE THAT CARES, DO U TIHNK U CAN GIVE ME YOUR CHOICE OF PARINGS..ITACHI/SAKURA OR INUYASHA/KAGOME JUST PM ME PLZ AND THANK U..I PLAN TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP SOON

DON'T GIVE UP HOPE 

-KAGOME6932


	7. Congratulations

_**Author's Note:**__ Her the chapter all of you have been waiting for. Oh, and for the Step up story, I've been mostly getting a request for an Itachi/Sakura pairing..shocker, NOT! So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Summary**__: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story_

_Phenomenon_

Chapter 6: Congratulations

"Ok Blossom I'm going to start it off" said Itachi. He then started to strum his guitar in a slow steady beat.

I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high, and steal your pain.

Sakura immediately jumped in and started to sing with him matching each note to his own.

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore.

The worst is over now, and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away

There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open

And I feel like that I'm strong enough

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears at this point._ 'This….this, it couldn't be. NO I WONT BELIEVE IT! She can't, she just CANT',_ thought Itachi.

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open

And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone.

You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore.

'_She sounds exactly like…like **May'**_

At this point Itachi was griping the guitar extremely tight, feeling the pain that was locked inside of him from years ago. Sakura looked over at his hands and gasped. "I-Itachi are you o-okay. You really have that guitar in a chokehold" she said worriedly.

Itachi looked up and Sakura and gave her the deadliest glare causing Sakura to take a step back. He gazed at her for what seemed like and eternity and finally let out a sigh relaxing himself

'_She not May, she Blossom. Pink hair and green eyed Sakura with an innocent heart, she NOTHING like that bitch'_

Itachi looked at Sakura and smirked, "Wow blossom you really have a great voice there and u can also play the guitar extremely well." He looked back at the other band members who absent mindedly nodded the head to him, giving him reassurance. Itachi walked up to the still shocked Sakura and softly stroked her left cheek.

"Sakura Hanaro would you like to join our band…would you like to join Phenomenon." asked Itachi. Sakura was in the happiest she's ever been in her whole entire life.

"You guys want me…you really want me to join" she asked looking at all the members. They all nodded there heads and gave her a smirk or genuine smile. Sakura jumped around the room squealing and dancing around in circles.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN YOUR BAND" she yelled.

Deidara walked up to Sakura to cease her jumping and squealing then gave her a huge hug. "I knew you could do it …yeah. Kisame over there had doubts" he laughed while dodging a blow from Kisames' enormous fist. Sakura started to laugh at there antics.

"So you doubted me fishy?" asked Sakura teasingly.

"HA! Pinky I had total faith in you…well maybe 80 but still faith" Kisame replied while patting her on the head purposely messing up her hair. "Hey, that took me an hour to perfect." said Sakura

"An hour wow, maybe you should of taken three for all of this, it looks like a sheep's behind." Kisame and Deidara laughed really hard, you could practically see the tears coming down the faces. Sakura growled and landed a blow to both of there shoulders.

"OW DAMMIT!" yelled Kisame

"Oi, Sakura-Chan why did you do that for we were only joking." wined Deidara while rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Maybe that will teach you both to keep your mouths shut once inn a while." Sakura giggled and turned to look at Itachi. He looked back at her and she could of sworn she saw a smile gracing his lips and then it quickly disappeared and he went back to serious mode.

"Ok, now that we got that over with, we have to prepare for Sasori's funeral." Everyone immediate went into a depressing mood.

"I was thinking that we could play a song at the ceremony in honor of him. I already wrote the lyrics and music but now you guys have to approve of it." said Itachi as he handed all of them two sheets of paper. Everyone looked them over and nodded there heads in acceptance.

"So you all agree on this song. Good" Itachi turned to Sakura.

"Blossom your going to have to meet Leader tomorrow afternoon to inform him of you so he can get to know you a little better. I'll picked you up around 3 o'clock to take you to him."

Sakura nodded her head piously telling him she understood. Itachi then looked at his watch and saw that it was already four o'clock. He turned to everyone and cleared his throat.

"Ok everyone we can practice this song about two times today before practice is over." Everyone nodded there head in agreement, picked up there instruments and started to play there newly written song.

_To be continued…_

OKAY EVEYONE THERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. IN THE NEXT CHAPER SAKURA WILL FINALLY MEET THE LEADER AND THE CEREMONY FOR SASORI (tears) WILL COMMENCE. WILL WE EVENTUALLY FIND OUT WHOSE MAY?…WHO KNOWS MUHAHAHHAAA!

SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER

_**Seether ft. Amy Lee- Broken**_

UNTIL NEXT TIME REVIEW REVIW REVIEW..COME ON YOUR KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THAT SMEXY PURPLE BUTTON 

**-KAGOME6932**


	8. Awaited Day pt 1

**Author's Note: **You guys must hate me by now, well its ok because I'm in extreme pain right now (stomach viruses suck). Oh well here's another chapter.

**Summary**: Phenomenon is one the most popular rock bands in Tokyo. There had been a recent accident and now the guitar player (Sasori) is dead. But before the accident happened they had one more concert. Sakura is there. Will love blossom between the lead singer and the new guitarist, or will it all just be a big mistake, read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the songs I will be using in this story

**Phenomenon**

**Chapter 7**: Awaited Day pt 1

After practice around 8 o'clock everyone finally went home. Sakura pulled into her driveway and climbed off her bike. She stretched and walked to her front door.

"Man, I'm wiped out. Itachi sure knows how to work someone to the bone." Said Sakura as she opened her door and walked straight into her bedroom. She didn't even consider taking off her clothes since she was so tired and she climbed into her bed for a well deserved rest.

Sakura lay in her bed and took a moment to think about her whole day. "I can't believe that I'm really in Phenomenon. I mean average little ole' me. This so awesome." said Sakura while giggling to herself.

"Everyone in the group is so nice, I'm already starting to think of them as my family, but how will the meeting with Leader go tomorrow. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes shut.

"Stop worrying Sakura, you'll be just fine. All you need now is some shut eye." Said Sakura and she finally went to sleep anticipating tomorrows meeting with Leader.

000000000000000000000000000

_Next day_

"OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Itachi's going to be here any minute, I'm so dead." Said Sakura

Sakura was currently running around her room trying to get ready as fast as possible. She had failed to wake up at the appropriate time and now its 2:55 and Itachi is on his way to pick her up to take her to meet Leader.

"Dammit, I've never woken up this late before. I go to find a way to get back at that hell driver." Said Sakura

Right about now she is imagining herself with a flame thrower and the one and only Itachi on his knees begging for his life, while quickly searching for something to wear. The door bell suddenly rang and Sakura went wonder woman mode.

"Hold on a sec." yelled Sakura

In a minute flat Sakura picked out an outfit, brushed her hair, got her purse and everything else necessary for today.

She ran to the door and opened it to find Itachi standing there glaring at her. He was wearing a long sleeved back dress shirt with three of the top buttons undone, fancy black designer pants and black shoes. _'Emo much?' _thought Sakura.

Itachi looked at Sakura up and down then nodded his head in approval. She was currently wearing a black plaid skirt that reached a little above her knees, a pink halter top, and a pair of pink three inch high heels.

"Hi, Itachi ready to go?" asked Sakura smiling. "I've been ready 2 minutes ago, you're late" said Itachi while glaring. Sakura huffed and walked over to his car. It was a black mustang with sliver stripes on the side. "Nice car" said Sakura

"Would you expect any less for me," replied Itachi while climbing in the car.

'_Jackass',_ thought Sakura as she too climbed in. Itachi drove off towards Akatsuki Records. It wasn't to far from Sakura's house so they made it in about 20 minutes.

They walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the top floor, considering that the building was 25. "You'll do fine trust me, just make sure not to be shy when talking to him, he kind of hates shy people. After you meet Leader, I'm sure you'll like him." said Itachi. Sakura sighed and just nodded her head. The elevator stopped at the 25th floor and they made there way to the last door in the hall. Itachi knocked and then came a gruff 'come in'. He opened the door and they walked into the room. Kisame and Deidara were already seated in the room.

"Hey Sakura, yeah!" yelled Deidara excitedly. Kisame hit Deidara over the head and said "Calm down you idiot."

"Takes one to know one, yeah" said Deidara while sticking out his tongue. Kisame rolled his eyes then walked over to Sakura and patted her head. "How's it going pinky, you look tired." said Kisame.

"You can say that again" mumbled Sakura. She took a look around the room and saw it was well furnished. It had a big screen TV, a very long table meant for ten a couple of bean bag chairs here and there, a refrigerator and a huge window with a great view. Her eyes finally landed on a man looking outside the window with his back turned towards her. _'That must be Leader'_ thought Sakura. He suddenly spoke with a great voice, "Itachi, Kisame, Deidara leave us…I would like to get to know Sakura better without no interruptions"

"Hai", they all answered at once they all left but not before giving Sakura a reassuring look.

Sakura turned to look at leader and saw that he was already looking straight at her. Sakura was too shocked to say anything when she saw his face. His face was full of piercing. Two pointy ones on the bottom of his lip, six on his nose, three on each side, six pierced all along his ears and poles stuck in the upper and lower part of his ears. His eyes that were bright amber looked like it was looking into her soul. He gave here a once over and then nodded his head in approval.

"Good afternoon Sakura, as you know I am the Leader, but you may call me Pein" he said in a bone chilling voice. He then smirked at her.

0000000000000000000

Cliffy Again…..

MUHAHAHAAAAAHAAcough cough….wow I need to work on that.

HHEEEYYYYY EVERYONE, here's your awaited chapter. It's not much but at least its something so work with me here

dodges and flying rotting fruits and vegetables

I love you all too lol

REVIEW REVIEW AGAIN..YOU DID IT BEFORE SO WHATS THE DIFFERENCE.

**-KAGOME6932**


End file.
